Something You Don't Know
by eeveegirly
Summary: (Fan decided!) When most of Fairy Tail is drunk Mira asks everyone to say one thing that the guild does not know about you. What Cana admits shocks them all! (Cana x Gray)


**THIS WAS FNA DECIDED! A couple people have mentioned that they wanna see a Gray x Cana One-Shot, here you go! Request what couple you want or give me ideas in my journal! If you want this story to continue, say so! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... which saddens me**

Fairy Tail was a buzz of drunken activity. From fights, to chair throwing, to just laughing and talking. Choruses of "Mira I need another beer!" could he heard around the bar area. Mira herself was not drunk and decided she wanted to get to know her guild members more. Some of the best ways being when they all were drunk, much more honest then. What should she ask her drunken teammates? As she thought about it she came up with the perfect question!

"Hey everyone! Tell me one thing we don't know about you!" Mira called out to the drunkies. The guild was a boom of 'I slept with your girlfriend' or 'I killed a man once' or even to pidily roommate things. Mira sighed, nope, that wasn't what she had hoped for. It wasn't until she heard Cana's answer.

"I'm in love with Gray!" Cana called out giggling. The guild was silence as they all turned to the door that had opened. In walked in non other than Gray, just in time to hear the confession about him. Cana dropped her barrel, he hadn't been there two seconds ago!

"This just got interesting," Mira said with a smile. Erza shot her a disapproving look but she shrugged, Erza didn't have to deal with the drunkies! Sometimes you had to have SOME fun with them. When Mira looked back the guild door was shut, Gray was gone.

"What do I do?!" Cana wondered aloud. She rested her head in her hands, even when drunk that was risky! Why did she say such a thing? She knew he could come back from his mission at any time! Cana glared at the barrel of alcohol, it was all it's fault!

"You could go talk to him," Mira offered as advice. Cana blinked, Mira having snapped her away from her thoughts.

"Are you nuts?!" was Cana's first question. "He thinks I'm crazy! No way!" Cana firmly said. Mira chucked at Cana, she had been right, this was interesting. Even though Cana had nothing to lose, having already confessed, she still was nervous.

"He already knows you like him, you just confessed to the whole guild! What do you have to lose now?" Mira asked. Cana thought this over, what did she have to lose? Gray had obviously heard her confession, judging by the way he left. So what was there to lose? Cana could only think of one, a chance to have a relationship with her beloved Gray.

"On second thought, I think you are right. I should go tell him! I think I will now," Cana said confidently. Quickly she finished the last of her alcohol, to make her keep the confidence, and left. Mira grinned evilly.

"You are quite a match maker," Erza said with a slight laugh, nursing a glass of wine.

"I could help you with Natsu," Mira commented innocently. Erza nearly did a spit take at this.

"How did you know?!" Erza asked, shocked at her friends offer. Mira just giggled, before she could answer someone called.

"Oi! Mira! More beer!" called one of the members.

"Coming!" she called back before turning back to Erza, "offer still stands." With that we went to deliver the beer, leaving behind a blushing Erza.

—

Cana rushed to Gray, where had he gone off to? To be completely honest she was shocked that he had run away after hearing her confession. Was it possibly he felt the same? _No! Bad Cana! _Cana scolded herself. She couldn't get her hopes up! If she did then it would only lead to heartache for her. After she had confessed to Macao and he had told her he didn't love her, Cana couldn't bear to get her heart broken again. Which was why she couldn't confess to Gray to his face. No instead she blurted it out like an idiot alcoholic, which Cana guessed is the category where she fell under now. Suddenly she felt cold, looking around she tried to find the culprit to this sudden chill.

After looking around she saw that part of the river was frozen. _Uh oh, this is bad, _Cana thought biting her lip. She remembered the first time this happened. She doubted she would ever forget it, it was when her and Gray became best friends.

*flashback*

Gray had been 12 and Cana was 13. Cana was walking around outside, minding her own business. She had failed, again, to tell her dad that she was his daughter. Sighing she suddenly had felt cold, looking around she found the river frozen. Cana ran to see Gray was the cause of the cold. Gray was rocking back and forth his hands covered his ears. Around him the river was freezing at a fast rate, something that reminded Cana Gray was NOT a holder item wizard. Even though she knew she should help Gray, the ice magic that came from him took her breathe away.

"G-Gray," Cana said softly slowly approaching him. Never before had Cana see the younger boy like this.

"The memories! I can't get away from the memories!" Gray yelled, tears falling. At the time Cana didn't know the memories, about Ur's death and how he blamed himself. No, she would learn of those later, after she helped him. Cana, determined to help the not who always caused her to have butterflies, went toward him only to slip on some ice. When she slipped she pinned Gray on the ice. "C-C-Cana," Gray stuttered looking up at Cana. In his eyes she saw hurt and confused emotions, something she wanted to help with. It seemed he wasn't screaming so long as he was focused on her.

"Listen to my voice, focus on me," Cana told him quietly, nuzzling him. Gray slowly relaxed while Cana talked. She talked shut random things, had dad, mom, stuff like that. They stayed there like that for hours, Cana on top of him just talking. When he finally calmed Cana learned about his past and why he had come to Fairy Tail. It was then Cana fell in love with Gray.

*end of flashback*

Cana ran over to the part of the river that was frozen. Gray hadn't had an attack like this in months! Was it his mission? Was it her confession? What had set him off! She wondered this as she ran to find Gray in the same position as he was all those years ago.

"Gray!" Cana yelled pinning him down, she had found that was the easiest way to get his attention. Gray looked up at her, something new shown in his eyes. "Gray? What triggered it?" Cana asked worry in her voice. "Whatever, that doesn't matter, focus on me, remember?" Cana asked the Ice Mage. Gray then leaned up dangerous close to her face, something he never had done before.

"I would love to," he said kissing her hard. This time she was pinned to the ice. Instead of fighting it, like she should have, that alcohol took over and she kissed back. Soon they were making out.

"Does this make us I couple?" she breathed through kisses. Finally Gray stopped, smirking at her.

"I wished you would have confessed earlier, I love you Cana. Please, please don't leave me. Only you can heal my pain," Gray told her kissing her yet again.

Cana smiled up at him and told him, "I am, for once, glad that Mira took control of me bring drunk." Gray laughed, though he wouldn't be surprised if Mira had planned this all out.

"Just, please stop drinking. To be completely honest, it worries me," Gray admitted. Cana kissed his nose, he looked so cute when he was worried.

"Fine, I will, only for you," Cana told him kissing him again. It seemed like forever that they stayed there, making out on the ice."I love you Gray," she told him.

Gray smiled and put his forehead on her's and stared deep into her eyes before saying, "I love you, my little guardian angel."

_**Please review!**_


End file.
